Christmas Dreams
by Awkward Markie
Summary: The only thing Serena wants for Christmas is to find her true love, and when a shopping mall Santa says that she will find Mister Right for Christmas, she thinks nothing of it. But then one winter night, she is saved by a handsome, dark haired man. Was Sa
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: "Christmas Dreams"  
  
AUTHOR: Dream Catcher  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon  
  
A.N.: I know I haven't finished "Matchmaker Lane" yet, but I wanted to write my first Christmas story. I hope you like it, and nothing says it more like reviews. This story is not finished, but I hope to have it finished by Christmas. I don't have the whole story worked out, but I do have the gist of it. Now, this is a little different from other Christmas stories. No one is a scrooge in this story. Darien is just a little down. It is all explained in the next chapter. Serena is 17 and Darien is 18 in this story. Please review!!!!!  
  
Prologue  
  
Christmas was in the air, and so was the promise of two weeks without school. Children were making out their lists, while parents wondered how they were going to pay for everything their children asked for. Lovesick teenage girls searched for the perfect outfit to give their badly dressed boyfriends for Christmas, while the teenage guys left their shopping up to their moms.  
  
The malls were packed with ornery women, and the long line of children waiting to sit on Santa's lap was full of runny noses, wails, temper tantrums, and irritable mothers.   
  
Many hated the holiday bustle, but Serena thrived under the pressure. She noticed all the simple things that made the holiday what it was. She didn't hear the angered curses aimed at other shoppers; she heard Christmas carols. She didn't smell the sweat coming from the hundreds of tired shoppers under the same roof; she smelt potpourri and gingerbread men. She didn't notice the people pushing into her as she walked through the crowded mall; she noticed the tugging of her little brother's hand as he drug her towards Santa.  
  
Oh, how she loved Christmas.  
  
She allowed her five-year-old brother Sammy to drag her to the back of the long line of children waiting to see Santa.  
  
Serena barley noticed when Sammy struck up a conversation with the little girl in front of them. Serena was too busy thinking about what she would buy her friends for Christmas. She had more money this year than previous years, and she was going to take advantage of her surplus. Because of her new job at the local arcade and the deal she had made with her mother-she'd take Sammy to see Santa and wait in the long line and save her mother the torture-, she would be able to give all her friends more personal gifts this year. Unlike the year before, when she gave every one of her friends a basket full of lotion and lip-gloss.  
  
Yes, this year would be the best Christmas ever.  
  
There was only one thing Serena could think of that could make it better, and that was a boyfriend. Of course Serena would never admit it to anyone, including herself that she secretly already had that boy picked out.  
  
But, Andrew O'Conner was anything but a boy. At twenty-two, he was at the base of every seventeen year old girl's factices, including Serena's after he hired her at the arcade. His silky blond hairs made you want to run your fingers through the long locks. His blue eyes were always seemed to be smiling with glee. Serena wished he would wrap his strong arms around her.  
  
Serena giggled out loud at her fantasies, never noticing the odd look a woman gave her.  
  
Serena knew her dreams were purely fiction and always would be, but wasn't that why they were called dreams? After all, Andrew was five years older than her and already in a serious relationship with someone. She knew it was nothing more than a crush, but it was always fun to have a crush.  
  
"Your next," the "elf" said to her, interrupting her from her thoughts. Serena smiled apologetically to the grumpy teenage girl about her age a she lead Sammy towards Santa.  
  
Santa sat regally in his chair, beaming a smile at Sammy as he timidly approached the chair. Sammy seemed to be in awe of Santa, and even Serena had to admit to herself that he looked like the real deal.  
  
Sammy hid behind Serena as they approached Santa's thrown. When Serena tried to get Sammy to sit on Santa's lap, he shook his head no.   
  
The little tyke is scared, Serena realized.  
  
"Come on, Sammy. You're a big boy. Sit on Santa's lap." Sammy shook his head no once again, and Serena sighed in frustration. "Not even for me?" Once again, Serena was given the same answer.  
  
"Perhaps, Miss, " said Santa, smiling slightly, "if you did it first, he'd do it too."  
  
At first Serena wondered if the man was really some pervert in a Santa suit, but changed her mind when she saw the sincere look on his wrinkled face.   
  
Serena looked at Sammy and sighed once again. The things she'd do for her little brother.  
  
She hoisted herself onto Santa's lap, slouching slightly in embarrassment.  
  
If Serena had thought the Santa looked real from a distance, it was nothing compared to how he looked up-close. His white beard looked so much like the real thing that she was tempted to give it a tug. His cheery blue eyes seemed to sparkle behind the silver rims of his glasses. His pudgy stomach didn't collapse like a pillow stuffed down his shirt would have. His nose and cheeks were rosy, but she saw no trace of a shine that often accompanied the basic blush. And when Serena inhaled, she thought she detected the subtle aroma of peppermint.  
  
"Now, young lady, what do you want for Christmas?" he jollily asked.  
  
For some reason Serena felt no reason to lie to this man. She didn't feel the need to lie to him and say she wanted something like a computer. Instead she told him the truth. She told him thing she had always dreamed of.  
  
"I want to find my true love."  
  
The seemly impossible request didn't seem to faze the Santa, which surprised Serena. She had thought she would see some sign of surprise in his merry blue eyes, but there had been none. If it was possible, they seemed to be merrier.  
  
Santa's smile grew. "That shouldn't be too hard." He paused, running a hand through his bear. "Very well. I guarantee, Serena, you'll find your true love this Christmas."  
  
Serena ignored what he said, knowing he was paid to say it. She jumped off his lap and allowed a braver Sammy to have his turn.  
  
It wasn't until Serena was at home in bed, about to enter the dream world, when she realized she hadn't told the Santa her name.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
A.N.: I know it's short, but it's only the prologue. Some action will appear in the next chapter. Please tell me your thoughts and opinions. 


	2. Chapter One

TITLE: "Christmas Dreams" (Chap. 1)  
  
AUTHOR: Dream Catcher  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon  
  
A.N.: Chapter one is finally here. I got a little frustrated at this story. I was up to 12 pages when I realized I didn't like how the story was going. I originally had Darien saving Serena from a mugger/rapist type of guy, but then I realized that was used too much. Plus when I did this I didn't make Serena traumatized enough. So I erased 8 pages of this story and rewrote them. I hope you like this because in my opinion it is. I hope this idea isn't use dot much, if it is I haven't read any like this. I love reviewers! Oh, and please excuse any spelling/grammatical errors. Well, on with the story.   
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
The college freshman sat on the park bench, staring at the surface of the frozen lake. The sun had gone down over an hour ago, but the idea of going home, didn't appeal to him. Instead, he watched the snow fall around him and cover the ground in a soft white blanket. The moon and a few distant streetlights were the only sources of light, but the shadowiness of the scene made everything seem more serene.  
  
He wore no gloves or hat, but he was completely numb to the cold. He felt nothing, just like he wanted. He didn't want to think; he just wanted to be alone. But try as he might, thoughts still penetrated his mind, destroying the peace he had tried so hard to achieve.  
  
His eyes drifted to the Christmas lights that were filtering through the trees that lined the park's edge. He saw the shadowed forms of people as they walked down the shop-lined streets, heading home to their families after a busy day of shopping. The thought sickened him.   
  
In previous years he had been just like them. He would go to the mall and spend tones of money on his friends, and then he would decorate a Christmas tree with his family while listening to Christmas songs. But, this year was different.  
  
Before a week ago, he had thought it would be another Christmas spent with his family. The only difference: this year he would have been coming home from his first year in college. But, how wrong he was.  
  
But it wouldn't be the same this year, and it never would be the same again.  
  
A week ago, his father surprised him by paying him a visit while in between exams. The idea of his father driving forty miles to his college just for lunch, had surprised and delighted him.  
  
The restaurant had been classy, only the best for his father. Voices were hushed in the realm of the upper class. Wine was served instead of water, unless you were under aged. Silverware was rolled inside cloth napkins and placed impeccably beside porcelain plates. The atmosphere was anything but relaxed, and even though he had grown up in that kind of environment, he still wasn't at ease.  
  
"Darien," his father had started, "your mother and I are getting a divorce." His father was always straight to the point; there was no beating around the bush for him. "Darien, I know you're going to want to voice your opinions, but frankly speaking, Darien, I don't care what you have to say. This is between me and your mother."  
  
The hell it isn't, Darien had thought. This is as much my problem as it is yours. He briefly wondered whose idea the divorce had been, but as he stared across the table, he had a damn good idea whose fault it was. There was no way he could be related to the man across from him; they were worlds apart.  
  
"Anyway," his father had continued, "I'd like to spend Christmas this year with you at my new apartment, along with Kristy."  
  
"Whose Kristy?" Darien had asked calmly, his face as mask even though he was boiling under the surface, ready to explode.  
  
"You know Kristy. She was the woman your mother and I hired to redecorate the living room a few years ago."  
  
Oh, Darien remembered Kristy all right. She was the whore who had flirted with his father the whole time she was at their house decorating. She was young enough to be his sister, and to him, ugly enough to be the main event in a freak show. Her dresses were too low and too short. She had repulsed Darien, and the witch had suckered his mother into paying top price for an inadequate decorating job.  
  
Darien wondered how long his father had been fucking her before he had decided to get a divorce from his wife.  
  
Darien had to grip the underside of the table to keep himself from punching his father, no matter how much he wanted to do it. It was neither the time nor the place.  
  
"You asshole," Darien hissed across the table to his father.  
  
Richard Shields had looked across the table to his son, eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare make a scene here, boy. You hear me?"  
  
"I hear you loud and clear, father. But I do have one question; how long have you been fucking Kristy?"  
  
Richard's eyes narrowed even more when Darien asked the question. Why had he had such an undisciplined child? Elizabeth should have controlled their son better. Richard wanted to claim that his wife had an affair and that Darien wasn't his, but there was no denying the fact Darien was in fact his. They were both head strong, and indisputably handsome.   
  
Good looks ran in the Shields' family, and Darien had most defiantly inherited the family's dashing good looks. The strong jaw, the broad shoulders, the dark hair, he had gotten from his father. But, the piercing blue eyes had come from his mother Elizabeth. Richard hated to look into those eyes, and because of that, Darien was the only person able to unnerve him.  
  
"How long I have been with Kristy, is one of your business," Richard said, calmly opening his menu, signaling the discussion was over.  
  
Although Darien didn't get a straight answer, he could tell by the evasiveness of the answer he had received, that the affair had been going on for a while. He wondered if his mother knew or not. Or, did his father just hand her the divorce papers, said it was over, and have her sign them.  
  
Darien looked at his father, who sat nonchalantly in his chair, skimming over the menu. It was enough to send him over the edge.  
  
"You asshole," Darien yelled, abruptly standing from his chair. He continued, his voice rising with every word. "How dare you tell me that you're getting a divorce from Mom and then ask me to spend Christmas with your and your whore. You deserve that bitch. Mom is too good for you. She always has been, and she always will be. I hope you go to hell."   
  
Darien stiffly turned away from the table and headed towards the door, ignoring the stares. But after taking two steps, he turned around to face his father again. "Merry Christmas," he spat before hurrying to the door of the restaurant. It wasn't until he was a block away from the restaurant that he has realized his hands were shaking.  
  
Darien continued to stare at the lake, wishing the memories would stop plaguing him.  
  
What a fine Christmas I'll have this year, he sarcastically thought while getting up from the bench.  
  
He looked at the snow-covered ground, and the thought of making footprints in the perfect snow, was almost saddening to him. But then again, nothing perfect ever lasted forever.  
  
He headed in the direction of his apartment, wishing the dream would end, but he knew it wasn't a dream. Not even a nightmare could be this bad.  
  
  
  
  
  
Christmas was less than a week away, and Serena had finally gotten all her gifts. Her hands were full of bags that were jam-packed with presents. She had spent most of her money, but she still had enough to use on a rainy day.  
  
Serena walked along the busy sidewalk, glancing every now and again inside a store that seemed interesting. People jostled around her, some on their way home and others trying to get into a nearby store. It seemed the chaos would never end.  
  
She glanced in a bakery as she passed by. Inside a mother was buying her small daughter a treat. Serena wondered what their Christmas would be like. Would that little girl get everything she wanted? Did the child have a father and siblings, or was she an only child and her mother a single parent?  
  
She often wondered what it would be like to be someone else, to experience someone else's life. She also wondered what it would be like to look at herself from someone else's eyes. Did they think the same things she did? How different were people really?   
  
She shook herself from the thoughts and glanced at her watch; it was seven thirty. She had missed dinner, she realized sadly. Her stomach grumbled in complaint. The idea of finding a McDonald's and getting a hamburger was appealing, but she knew she had better get home.  
  
There would be some leftovers in the microwave waiting for her when she got home. She could almost smell the baked chicken and mashed potatoes. Maybe her mother had even made the cookies she had talked about making.  
  
"Oh, crap," she said to herself out loud.   
  
Her mother had wanted her to get milk on the way home so she could make the cookies. Naturally Serena had forgotten. She cursed herself for her forgetfulness, while glancing around her for a place she could buy the milk.  
  
A dingy service station was the only place she could find that looked as if it could serve her purpose. She crossed the parking lot, her feet sloshing in the dirty half melted snow. She eyed the store wearily, taking in the cheap colored Christmas lights lining the door and the once-white bricks that made the outside walls of the building. When she opened the door, the smell of cigarette smoke penetrated her senses, making her choke.  
  
The attendant behind the counter glanced up when he heard the bell above the door jingle, and after his brief assessment of her, he returned to smoking his cigarette and watching the small TV he kept near the counter.  
  
Serena weaved her way through the narrow aisles browsing at the items. She barely noticed the faint jangling of the bell signaling another customer, as she opened the refrigerator to get a gallon of milk. She made her way back to the counter, milk in hand.  
  
At the counter, the attendant was still reclined back in his chair watching as the Grinch took down a Christmas tree.  
  
Serena cleared her throat in attempt to get the man's attention. It didn't work. She sat the gallon of milk on the counter in front of her.  
  
"Um, excuse me," she said, timidly.  
  
The man behind the counter continued to watch the movie, and Serena sighed in annoyance. All she wanted to do was buy some milk and then be on her way home. This was not how she wanted to spend what was left of her Saturday night. She began to wonder if she should just lay the money on the counter and split. But knowing her luck, the guy would actually notice her for once and call the police, claiming she was shoplifting.   
  
Serena barely noticed the presence behind her when she said to the attendant, her frustration apparent, "Excuse me."  
  
Darien leaned against the counter, deciding to let the blond girl get the attendants attention. He was already berating himself for almost forgetting to get milk. He knew that if he forgotten, tomorrow his morning would have been hell. To him, coffee just wasn't coffee without milk. No milk equaled no coffee. No coffee equaled a very mad Darien.  
He was only a block away from his apartment, and if it hadn't been for this service, station he would have been screwed.   
  
The bell above the door jingled again, and entered a homely looking man. The attendant heard the bell, and when he looked up he finally noticed the haggard looking blond at the counter.   
  
But Darien's attention was drawn to the newest customer, not the blond or the attendant.  
  
The man's clothes were dirty. His shirt had holes and was caked with mud, and his paints darned oil stains. His long hair and beard were in bad need of a comb and wash. His skin was dirty and wrinkled. All in all, he looked at though he had spent the night in the gutter.  
  
But the thing that captured Darien's attention most about the man was the nine-millimeter (A handgun for those of you who don't know) he held at his waist, pointed at the blond girl's back.  
  
Both the attendant and the blond girl were oblivious to the man and his weapon.  
  
Darien's blood froze, and time seemed to slow down.   
  
The only sound Darien heard was his heartbeat that seemed to be pounding in his head.  
  
"Nooooo."  
  
Then there was a gunshot and an eerie silence.   
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTIUED  
  
A.N.: *cackles evilly* I bet there are a lot of people out there who want to hurt me. But tell you what, the more reviews I get, the quicker I write and post the next chapter. Fair trade? But until then, you can check out my other stories, that is, if you haven't already. 


	3. Chapter Two

TITLE: "Christmas Dreams" (Chapter Two)  
  
AUTHOR: Dream Catcher  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon  
  
A.N.: I would like to thank all the reviews. I love you! Another special thanks goes out to Jade, my new editor. Thanks Jade. I want to apologize to those who thought the last chapter was a little, uh, rough word wise. And I'm am sorry for giving a cliffhanger. I hate them myself, but I thought it was a nice place to stop. Well... on with the story.   
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Darien sat on the cement sidewalk outside the service station, staring   
blindly at the flashing lights of the police cars that filled the service station's parking lot. It all seemed so surreal to him.  
  
He could think back to half an hour ago and see clearly in his mind what had happened. He could see the gun in the maniac's dirty hand. He could hear himself shouting before he saw himself tackle the girl to the floor. He could still hear the loud explosion penetrating ambiance of the service station, when the bullet left the gun's barrel. He could once again feel the milk that exploded when the bullet had passed through the jug sending the white liquid flying. Then he was once again hearing the eerie silence that was the aftermath.  
  
The more he thought about it, the more realistic his thoughts became until it was like he was reliving the moment again.  
  
He was lying on the floor, the blond girl under him. He could hear her   
heavy breathing and the sound of the milk as it dripped of the counter, onto the dust covered floor that they laid on. In the background, Darien could faintly hear the singing of the Whose in Whoseville.  
  
Darien laid there, protecting the girl. Darien heard from his position on the floor, the voice of the shooter as he told the attendant to empty the cash register. Then he watched the shooter's feet as he ran from the store with the money.  
  
Everything had happened so fast, but yet it seemed as though it had been in slow motion. A fitting ending for his nightmare.  
  
Darien looked inside the service station where the attendant was being   
questioned. Through the glass door Darien could see the attendant was   
leaning against a wall, a cigarette hanging from his lips while steady hands lit it with a lighter.  
  
They would question him next, the girl having been interviewed first.  
  
He returned to staring at the flashing lights until he felt the presence standing behind him. He glanced behind him, and his gaze followed up feminine, jean clad legs, to a tiny waist, up to the pretty face of the blond girl he had saved.  
  
She held a coke can to her head, and when she sat down beside him, removing the can, he realized that she was using it as a icepack. When he had tackled her, he remembered, her head had hit the floor pretty hard.  
  
When she sat down beside him, he returned his gaze to the parking lot.  
Serena turned her head to look at her lonely looking savior. She had seen how lonely he looked from inside the store, but he looked even more so now that she sat beside him.  
  
She had also noticed how cute he looked. His dark hair that contrasted   
drastically with the snow that dotted it, was blowing in the wind. His face was stern, but it somehow managed to look sad. Serena remembered the way her heart had fluttered when he had looked over her when she had first came   
outside. His eyes had fascinated her ever since she had first looked into them.  
  
She remembered opening her eyes for the first time since she had heard the gunshot and was greeted by the endless blue that was her savior's eyes. It had been a moment unlike any other.  
  
Time may have seemed to have slowed down during the robbery, but it had   
stopped when she had gazed into his eyes.  
  
She sighed and placed the coke can back on her throbbing head. She sat in silence beside her savior until she realized that he wasn't going to start the conversation that she so desperately wanted to have with him. It was up to her to start a conversation.  
  
"Well, wasn't this the perfect way to start the Christmas season?" She   
asked sarcastically.  
  
Darien glanced at the girl beside him. She seemed to be taking the   
situation well, he noted. He began to wonder if she was in denial. It wasn't uncommon for people in her situation.  
  
Then, remembering she asked him a question, Darien said sadly, "My   
Christmas was already heading down hill."  
  
Serena wondered, could that be why he looks down?  
  
"Why would you have a bad Christmas?" Serena asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.  
  
Still staring straight ahead, Darien answered, "Personal reasons."  
  
Serena slumped her shoulders. That wasn't the kind of answer she had been hoping to get.  
  
Serena stared at Darien's profile for a moment. What could make such a   
strong looking person such as him look so childlike? Serena had always been a person to let curiosity get the best of her. The saying "Curiosity killed the cat" came to mind. But then she reminded herself, I'm not a cat.  
  
"Do you mind if I ask what those personal reasons are?" She asked,   
immediately beginning to blush at how childish she must have sounded.  
  
Darien turned to stare at the girl beside him. Her innocent eyes stared   
into his, a mixture of curiosity and interest swimming in their depths. For some reason he was compelled to tell her. Maybe it would do him some good to get it off his back and tell someone. And, here was this girl who was   
willing to listen.  
  
Darien turned to her fully before telling her his tale.  
  
Serena listened attentively, never interrupting him. She began to feel his confusion, bewilderment, and his resentment towards his father. She began to wonder what it would be like to be in his situation. When he was finished, Serena didn't know what to say to him.  
  
She wanted to say something wise, something that would make him feel   
better. She wished she could offer some comforting advice, anything but "I'm sorry." But that's just what she ended up saying.  
  
A wry smile appeared on his lips. "Yeah, I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I'm   
related to that bastard."  
  
Serena flinched at what he had called his father. She could understand his anger, but she could never picture herself calling her sweet, kindhearted, overprotective father a bastard. I guess, she thought, that since my dad is so nice, I pictured everyone else's that way. She wasn't naive enough to believe that everyone had the perfect family, but she did like to picture it that way.  
  
"What are you doing for Christmas?" Serena asked.  
  
Darien sighed. He hadn't really thought about it before. He knew there   
would be no chance of him visiting his dad. His mom, he knew, would probably be crying away her heartache into a bowl of ice cream the whole time. Maybe he could visit Andrew, a long time friend of the family.  
  
Then after much thinking, Darien decided that if he visited Andrew's   
family, questions that he didn't want to answer would be asked. He'd just stop by one day while Andrew was at work to give him his present  
  
"I'll probably spend my Christmas alone." Darien finally answered after a long silence.  
  
Serena was about to reply, when she heard someone call her name. She turned and saw her mother, father, and Sammy all running towards her. That's when she remembered the call she had made home explaining what happened and asking them to come to pick her up.  
  
"Serena!" Her mother called once again before dropping to her knees and   
hugging her daughter. Tears of worry and happiness making their way down her cheeks, onto Serena's coat. "We were so worried about you, and then you called-" She broke off, choked with tears.  
  
"Mom, I'm okay. Really, I am." Serena tried to assure her mother.  
  
Darien watched the scene in mixed emotions: wonder, mystification, and most of all, longing. Why can't my family be like that, Darien asked himself. He looked from mother to daughter, to a gentle looking father, to a sweet looking brother. He wanted what she had.  
  
"Mom," Serena continued, "I'm fine. He saved me. See, no scratches."  
  
Ilene moved back from her daughter and stared at her face, bewilderment   
etching her every feature. "Who saved you, dear?"  
  
Serena blinked. She must have forgot to tell her mom that minor detail when they were on the phone. Serena glanced at Darien.  
  
Ilene followed her daughter's gaze. This was who saved her daughter? Serena was had been lucky in more ways than one. Gears began to turn in Ilene's mind as a sly smile made it's way to her face.  
  
Darien squirmed under Serena's mother's gaze. It seemed to him that she was assessing him. Darien glanced at Serena's father and realized that Serena's father was doing the same, only his gaze was more threatening. He turned to the girl he now knew as Serena, and he found her smiling meekly at him.  
  
Ilene stood up, brushed off her dress, and held a hand out to Darien,   
"Ilene Mathis." She said smiling kindly.  
  
Darien stood, shaking the hand she offered him. "Darien Shields."  
  
"You know, Darien, tomorrow is Sunday, and well, every Sunday our family has a nice family dinner. I'd like to invite you to join us tomorrow, that is, if you're not busy. You can think of it as a thank you." Ilene explained to him with a warm smile.  
  
Darien stared at the woman in front of him. She was smiling politely at   
him. He wasn't too excited at the idea of eating dinner in a stranger's   
home. Darien glanced at Serena's father, realizing that he was also not too happy with the idea. He was trying to figure out a lie he could tell the polite woman in front of him, but never got the chance to voice the lie.  
  
"Here's our address and phone number." Ilene told him pulling out a piece of paper and pen from her purse to write on. Then after handing him the slip of paper she got another blank piece and handed it to him. "Write your phone number on this so I can call you and talk you into coming." She smiled.  
  
Blindly Darien wrote his phone number on the paper without even realizing he was writing it. He was still shocked at the woman's openness. She had not even asked her husband of his opinion, which clearly told Darien who was the head of the house.  
  
He handed the paper to Ilene, which she took before saying good-bye and   
headed towards her car, literally dragging husband and son behind her.   
Darien realized that she had left Serena alone with him.  
  
Serena had sat watching the exchange between her mother and Darien,   
completely unsurprised by her mother's actions. She was used to the   
unpredictably of her mother, but she was sorry for anyone who wasn't used to   
it.  
  
Serena stood and turned, "I'm sorry about my mom. She's a little...well no words can describe what she is."  
  
She turned and left, calling a goodbye over her shoulder.  
  
"Bye." Darien whispered after he watched her get in their van and drive   
away.  
  
He turned, about to go into the store, but stopped to watch as the attendant came rushing through the door, carrying several bags full of gifts. The attendant began to yell at the Mathis' retreating van.  
  
"That girl forgot her bags," The man grumbled after he realized that the family were not going to come back.  
  
Darien turned and looked at where the van had been, and then his gaze   
returned to the exhausted attendant.  
  
"I'll take those," Darien said with a sigh.  
  
The man turned a skeptical gaze at him, before sighing and handing over thebags he had found scattered all over the floor of his store. The bags weren't his problem anymore, and he didn't really care whether or not the girl got the bags because he was no longer responsible.  
  
Darien grabbed the bags from the man and headed into the store; it was his turn to be interrogated.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
A.N.: Hoped you liked it. I love reviews; they make me so happy. I literally jump up and down when I get one. Well stay tuned for the next chapter. 


	4. Chapter Three

TITLE: "Christmas Dreams" (Chap. 3)  
  
AUTHOR: Dream Catcher  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON  
  
A.N.: I'm am sincerely sorry this chapter took so long. Exams are nearing, and they are more important. I am also sorry at the knowledge that this story will not be finished by Christmas. We always want Christmas to hurry up, but the one time it decides to creep up on me, I wish it hadn't. But, there is a good side to this. Even though Christmas will be over, there will still be this story to remind you of the Christmas spirit. Special thank yous go out to: Raye, Torri, Sammy, Cythia, achoolgirltil2005, Jig, UsaTsuko, Crystal-Serenity, Michelle Ann, insert name here55, SailorCallie, seiyaferret, Laura, decembergal, and the rest of the reviewers that I don't have time to write your names.Well, on with the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Why in the world did you invite that boy to dinner, Ilene?"  
  
They hadn't been home ten minutes, but Kenneth Mathis was already arguing over his wife's decision to invite Darien to dinner.  
  
"I don't like him," Kenneth continued, "for all we know, he could be some killer; or worse, he could be interested in Serena!"  
  
"Ken," Ilene sighed, " who cares if he ends up liking Serena? You should be on your knees, thanking that young man!"  
  
"And why, pray tell, should I be doing a thing like that?" he asked, scowling at his wife.  
  
"For goodness sakes, Ken! He saved Serena's life!" Then, Ilene began to get hysterical."If it were not for him, Serena might not be alive right now! Instead of going to the scene of the crime, we could have been going to the morgue to identify a body!"  
  
Ken looked at his wife, who had began to weep while she was scolding him. She's right, he realized.  
  
He reached out to his wife, and pulled her into a warm embrace. "You're right, like always," he whispered soothingly while running his hand in circles over her back. "You know how I am. I tend to try and forget the serious things and focus on the little things; it's my way of coping with problems."  
  
"I know, dear, but I can't help but think of what would have happened if that boy hadn't been there," she replied.  
  
Ken stared over his wife's head at the Christmas tree that was shinning brightly in the living room. "You mustn't think about what could have happened. Instead, you should be thankful of what did happen," he whispered to her while kissing the top of her head. He stood back from his wife and looked into her tired eyes. "You should get some sleep. Go on upstairs, and I'll be up there in a few minutes as soon as I turn off the lights down here."  
  
Ilene nodded her head, and began to climb the stairs, thoughts of what  
  
could have been Serena's fate running through her mind.  
  
When she reached Serena's room, she peeked through the door. Inside, Serena was peacefully sleeping with the moon shining into the room through the window, illuminating Serena's angelic features. Ilene sighed, thankful her baby girl was alright.  
  
Ilene closed the bedroom door quietly and continued down the hall towards her room.  
  
Downstairs, Ken tuned off the kitchen light before heading into the living room. He reached down and unplugged the Christmas tree and then turned to click off the table lamp. Before he turned off the light, he noticed a picture of a five-year-old Serena with cake on her face sitting on the table. Still staring at the picture, he picked it up and sat down on the sofa chair.  
  
Ilene had been right; he had almost lost his baby tonight. But even so, that wouldn't stop him from being protective of her around that Darien boy. He was still a boy nonetheless.  
  
Ken stared at the picture some more, remembering the day he had taken it. It had been Serena's fifth birthday and he and Ilene had gone all-out for their daughter's special day. They had spoiled her with gifts and desserts. All of Serena's friends from kindergarten class were invited.  
  
He remembered how his daughter's face had lit up like a hundred-watt bulb  
  
when he brought the cake into the room and set it in front of her. After she had blown out the candles in one giant huff, she had shoved a handful of cake into her mouth.  
  
Her cheeks had been puffed out like a chipmunk, full of cake. The remnants that hadn't made it into her mouth had covered her face and fingers.  
  
Ken had immediately gotten the camera to take a picture, and many had  
  
followed it.  
  
Ken sighed as he placed the picture back on the table and turned off the lamp.  
  
As he walked up the stairs, one thought stayed in his mind: Tomorrow I'll  
  
thank the boy for saving my daughter, but that's all he'll get from me.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was noon and Serena had just finished telling her friends the whole story of the night before. They had all listened intently, each with a different expression on their face ranging from pissed off to starry- eyed.  
  
The group of five sat in a booth located near the back of the arcade, away from the excessive chatter of middle school kids and the noise coming from the games.  
  
The arcade had always been a place for the group of girls to hang out, and for Serena, it was her after school job. Today was one of the days Serena and her friends spent just hanging out.  
  
"Wow, Serena, you have your very own knight in shining armor," Mina sighed.  
  
Serena glanced at her blond friend, and could have sworn she had seen hearts in her friend's eyes.  
  
"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but if I ever get my hands on that dirt bag I'll..." Lita let the treat hang while punching her fist into her palm, knowing it suggested more that it would have if she had completed the threat.  
  
"I'm sure the police have made an arrest by now, Lita," Raye said after she watched her auburn haired friend's slightly violent episode. But Raye, along with the rest of the girls, was used to Lita's philosophy of 'violence solves just about everything.' They also knew that under Lita's harsh words and seemly violent ways, there was a girl that was just as vulnerable and  
  
sensitive as the rest of them.  
  
"If he's in jail, it only makes it easier to get to him," Lita said, a wicked smile coming to her lips as she pictured herself punching the man who had robbed the service station.  
  
"You know, Lita," Serena said with a smile, " if that guy was ever to meet you, I bet he would request a life sentence just so he could be protected from you."  
  
The group of girls giggled, all except Amy who's eyes were focused on Serena's smiling face.  
  
"Serena..." Amy began, paused until Serena focused her attention on her. Brushing a strand of her blue/grey hair behind her ear, she continued, "you don't seem too upset over what happened last night."  
  
All the girls turned their attention to Serena, all thinking that Amy was right. Why was Serena taking the situation so well?  
  
"Should I be upset?" she questioned, her bewildered eyes focusing on each of her friends.  
  
"Serena, you could have died. Don't you realize that?" Amy asked slowly, as if explaining to a small child.  
  
Serena glanced at Amy, who was staring at her fixedly. Serena turned and looked at Raye then and saw her staring at her with emotions in her brown eyes that Serena had never seen before. Was it worry? Sisterly love?  
  
As Serena turned to look at the rest of her friends, she saw the same emotions reflected in their eyes.  
  
Amy's words echoed in Serena's mind over and over.  
  
You could have died. You could have died. You could have died.  
  
"I could have died," Serena whispered out loud to herself, almost as if she didn't believe it.  
  
Serena's friends watched quietly as emotions played across Serena's face. First Shock, then fright, and finally realization.  
  
Serena had been aware of how close she had come to dying the night before, but the full weight of it hadn't quite hit her until now. Her stomach churned, and she closed her eyes, willing it to stop.  
  
She thought of her family and friends and what their reactions would have been had she died. The thought of her causing them pain was enough to send her stomach churning again.  
  
What if's swam through her mind. What if she hadn't gone to the store? What if she had gone to McDonald's instead? What if Darien hadn't been there?  
  
Darien. She owed him her life. She knew, without a doubt, that if he had not been there to tackle her, she would not be here talking to her friends.  
  
Somehow, she vowed, I'll repay Darien.  
  
Serena smiled and looked up at her friends as a new realization came to her. "I know how worried you are about me, but I realized I can't go around moping about what almost happened," she paused, deep in thought, trying to figure out how to word her next sentence. After a moment she continued, "Someone out their wanted me to live, and I'm not going to argue with them. It wasn't meant to be my time to go. I realize now how important life is, so I'm going to try and live mine to the fullest because it can be taken away from you so suddenly." Serena smiled at each of her friends, and they smiled back.  
  
There was a comfortable silence as each of Serena's friends wordlessly congratulated their friend. Serena was now taking the situation seriously, but she also wasn't allowing the prospect of what could have happened rule her life.  
  
The silence was interrupted, however, by Mina. "We should have a sleepover tonight."  
  
"Yeah, a sleepover sounds fun," agreed Lita.  
  
Amy smiled in agreement, "We haven't had a sleepover in quit some time."  
  
"We can have it at the temple. Grandpa wouldn't mind," voiced Raye.  
  
Serena smiled apologetically at her friends, "Sorry, but I wouldn't be able to come tonight. Can we have it tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure, Serena. We can have the sleepover tomorrow," Amy said while the others nodded, "but if you don't mind my asking, Serena, why aren't you free tonight?"  
  
"My mom invited Darien over to dinner as a sort of thank you for last night," she replied simply.  
  
Mina's eyes grew big and she asked, "Are you kidding? The guy who saved you is coming over to your house for dinner?" When Serena nodded, Mina exclaimed, "And you didn't tell us?"  
  
Serena seemed to shrink under Mina's accusing glare. "It slipped my mind," she said meekly.  
  
"Chill, Mina. Some good did come out of this," Lita patted Mina on the back.  
  
"And what might that be?" Mina asked with a humph.  
  
Lita smiled and said, "We need to go shopping! Serena has got to dress to impress."  
  
Mina smiled at the idea of shopping and turned her head slowly towards Serena, a devious look in her eyes that made Serena gulp. The Funeral March began playing over and over in her mind.  
  
"Okay," Serena said timidly, "let's go shopping."  
  
  
  
A.N: Yeah, I know it wasn't very exciteing, but I promise the next chapter will be the long awaited dinner. 


	5. Chapter Four

TITLE: "Christmas Dreams" (Ch. 4)  
  
AUTHOR: Dream Catcher  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Sailor Moon  
  
A.N.: Well, it's finally here. It took a while to write, but chapter four is finished. I want to thank all the patient readers and my friend Anduril, who is also a writer at fanfiction.net. I had some time to finish this today because of a snow day, so thank you bad weather. Well, here's chapter four.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
As Darien approached the Mathis home, a since of dread and foreboding filled him. He began to sincerely wonder if the call he had made to the Mathis home earlier that day, confirming his invitation, had been a wise decision or not. After all, they were strangers. But then he remembered the bags he carried.  
  
The house seemed too welcoming and friendly for his tastes; considering, he was accustomed to Christmases where the only decorations adorning the outside of the home was the traditional wreath on the door.  
  
But, the Mathis home was the complete opposite of what his used to be. Colored lights decorated every window and door and some were even wound around the railings of the porch. A realistic looking Santa was sitting on the porch swing, his cotton stuffed belly protruding out in front of him and his plastic face painted a merry red. Artificial snowmen sat alongside a family of real snowmen in the front yard.  
  
Darien tried to balance himself as he walked up the ice-covered steps leading onto the porch, which was not an easy task considering he held in one hand the bags Serena had left at the service station, and in the other, he held a pot of red poinsettias for Serena's mother.  
  
He was able to make it up the steps after a few slips and almost falls without losing any of the possessions in his arms, and as he approached the door, he reached out one bag filled hand, hoping one of his knuckles could ring the doorbell. But he stopped his arm mid-reach.  
  
"What am I doing here?" he asked himself out loud. It was completely out of character for him to accept the invitation Ilene had giving him. But how could anyone turn down Ilene's pleading eyes? They were too friendly- too motherly.  
  
Was that it? Was that why he was here? Was he really here because he was substituting this family for his own crappy one?  
  
He turned to look at the Santa sitting in the swing, as if expecting him to answer his question. But Darien was surprised to see one of the Santa's eyes wink at him, one rosy cheek rising to meet the eye.  
  
Had he just seen what he thought he had seen? There was no possible way the Santa could have winked at him. Was there?  
  
Darien turned to look at the door when he heard it open, and Ilene's smiling face greeted him. Her long hair was pulled back away from her face, and she was busy wiping her hands off on her apron as she opened the screen door with her shoulder.  
  
"Hello, Darien. I thought I heard something out here," Ilene said, reaching out to give Darien a friendly hug that was awkward not only because it was openly friendly but also considering all the processions Darien held.  
  
"I." Darien trailed off turning to look once again at the Santa, who was back to smiling.  
  
"You like it?" Ilene asked, referring to the Santa, but she didn't allow Darien to answer. "My husband found him and brought him home last January after he saw someone trying to throw him away. He was once used a decoration at the mall, but I guess they grew tired of him." She paused, turning her focus away from the Santa and instead at Darien while rubbing her hands over her bare arms. "Well, come on in. It's cold out here."  
  
Darien didn't have time accept her invitation because Ilene was already inside, waiting for him to come in. He had no choice but to follow her into the warm foyer where the fresh scent of potpourri filled his senses.  
  
He wasn't used to the open friendliness that everyone in the Mathis family seemed to possess. He had always been around the uppity socialites, never the working class. The friendly hugs like the one Ilene had given him, their down-to-earth appearances, and the simple-ness of their lives were all new to him. He was used to the stiff handshakes, fancy crystal, and fake smiles.  
  
As a child he had always wondered why his Christmases never seemed like the ones in books. He had never been brought up to believe in Santa Clause or his eight tiny reindeer.  
  
"Father," a excited six year old Darien approached his father, "Today some kids were talking about this man named Santa who brought presents to kids all over the world. He did it in only one night! He wears red and has a long white beard." Darien said while lowering his hand to his knees to show how long the beard was supposed to be.  
  
Richard stared at the young boy in front of him, completely disappointed in his son. "Son," he said, his voice no where near affectionate, "there is no such person as Santa Clause. He is just some made-up person that little kids like to believe in. You're not a little kid, are you, Son?" When Darien shook his head no, Richard said, "Good. Now go find your mother. I need to finish these reports."  
  
Darien left, and Richard shook his head thinking of how gullible his son is. Must get it from his stupid mother, he thought.  
  
"Darien?" Ilene asked, trying to get his attention. He had seemed to go into his own world for a moment after he had walked inside.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry." He paused for lack of better words and in slight embarrassment. "Where do I put this?" he asked shrugging off his winter coat that had become too warm once he had stepped into the Mathis's foyer. He shivered slightly at the change in temperature.  
  
"Oh just put it on the coat rack," she smiled.  
  
Darien did as he was told and placed his coat neatly on the coat rack after sitting the bags beside the door. Then, he remembered to other item he had trudged up the slippery steps. "Uh, this is for you," he said, holding out the pot of poinsettias for Ilene to have.  
  
"How sweet. Thank you." She paused to set the flowers on a nearby table. "Well, I need to finish dinner. My husband is in the living room watching the game. If you'd like, you can join him."  
  
Darien thought back to the night before and remembered the non-too- trilled look he had seen on Mr. Mathis's face when Ilene had invited him to dinner. "Would it be alright if I helped you with dinner?"  
  
"Nonsense! You're the guest, and are to be treated as-"  
  
"Sammy!" yelled a female voice coming from upstairs. "Give that back! Sammy, you get back here this instant! I mean it!"  
  
Darien looked up the stairs and watched as a small boy came running down the stairs at full speed, his eyes wide in fear even though he was smiling. When he reached the bottom, he ran for his mother.  
  
"Sammy!" yelled the female again while rushing down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she pointed an accusing finger at Sammy as he peeked out from behind his mother's legs. "That little, little, maggot took my brush, and he won't give it back!" Serena exasperatedly said, completely oblivious to their guest.  
  
Serena needed to get the brush back so she could look presentable when Darien came. She was not about to let her shopping spree with her friends be in vain. Something had to come out of the four hours of shopping, sore feet, and Mina's constant chattering. She was going to impress Darien, if not for herself, then for her friends, who were sure to grill her over the night's events.  
  
She continued to glare at her brother, willing him to give her the brush. How was it, that I was given such an intolerable brother? she wondered. Was she cursed? Maybe.  
  
"Serena," Ilene said trying to get her daughter's attention. When her daughter ignored her, she tried again, this time louder, "Serena."  
  
Serena turned her eyes to look at her mother, but her face and finger remained pointed at her little brother. "Yeah?" Serena asked, wondering what the cause of her mother's knowing smile was.  
  
"We have a guest."  
  
Serena blinked. A guest? It couldn't be Darien.could it? He has another five more minutes until he is supposed to arrive. But, then Serena averaged in her head the time it took to chase her brother around the house, and came up with a startling discovery.  
  
Slowly she turned her face, and her eyes- if possible- grew wider.  
  
Ilene had to bite her tongue to keep the laugh bubbling in side of her from escaping. Her daughter's bewildered face was almost too much to handle. She snuck a glance at Darien, and saw that he too was fighting back a laugh.  
  
Darien was indeed fighting back a laugh, but his attention was not focused on Serena's predicament. It was focused on her appearance. Her eyes that reminded him of sparkling blue pools were wide. Her cheeks crimson, as if a rose had been brushed across their soft surface and left its color behind. Her long blond tresses hung loosely down her back, while her long bangs brushed across her ivory forehead. She certainly had the deer-caught- in-headlights look perfected.  
  
Although she looked ridiculous, she still gave off the impression of innocence and, dare he say it, beauty. Gone was the calm and colleted girl from the night before. Instead, in front of him stood a flustered young woman dressed in a red jumper. It was hard for him to decide which he liked better: calm and collect, or innocent. In the end, he gave up deciding.  
  
Serena stared at Darien, wishing it was all a dream, but when she saw the smirk on Darien's face, she realized no dream could be this cruel.  
  
She started to run over the possible solutions to her problem. She could always laugh like a ditz, and brush it off. She could acknowledge his presence and go back to scolding her brother. Then, there was always the possibility of running up to her room and hiding there the rest of the night.  
  
She considered the last option but then determined that none of her choices would work.  
  
Instead, she raised her shoulders and stood to her full height of 5' 4" and dropped her accusing finger that had been pointing at her brother. "Hello, Darien."  
  
"Hello, Serena." He then turned to Ilene, "Thank you for inviting me to dinner."  
  
"Think nothing of it, Darien. Now, you just go ahead into the living room and watch the game with Ken."  
  
"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to help you?" He asked again.  
  
"I'm positive." Then turning to her daughter, "You go on upstairs and fix your hair." Serena opened her mouth to speak, but Ilene cut her off, "If you need a brush that bad, borrow mine."  
  
"Don't worry, Mom. As soon as I get mine back from." She trailed off as she turn to the spot in which Sammy had been standing moments before. Instead of Sammy, there was a bare spot of hardwood floor.  
  
She balked. Where had the brat gone?  
  
She had just lost her favorite brush, and there was no telling whether or not if she'd get back. With her shoulder's slumped, she began to ascend the stairs, while calling a defeated "I'll bring your brush back" to her mother.  
  
Both Ilene and Darien watched as she climbed the stairs. Ilene shook her head and headed towards the kitchen, while Darien continued to gaze up the stairs.  
  
When Darien finally realized he was alone in the foyer, he had an inner struggle on where to go. He could go into the kitchen and ask Ilene to let him help, or he could go face Papa Bear. Darien sighed when he realized that if he went to the kitchen he would be forced out anyway.  
  
He approached the living room carefully. He knew how fathers could be towards young men his age when their daughters were involved. Even if a guy- like Darien- wasn't trying to woo a man's daughter, the guy must be cautious anyway. And that's just what he was going to be. Cautious.  
  
Darien suddenly had a flashback of his senior prom.  
  
Darien and Sarah Thomason had been nothing but friends since the eighth grade and since neither of them had a date to the prom, they had decided to go together as friends.  
  
It had been ten minutes since his arrival, and Sarah had yet to come down. During Darien's entire wait, Jack Thomason, Sarah's father, had sat in silence across from him. The wait wouldn't have been so bad had it not been for the knowledge that Jack was acting different around Darien then in their previous meetings. Jack would usually strike up a conversation, but tonight was different.  
  
But the real cause of Darien's distress was the rifle that Jack insisted upon cleaning in front of Darien.  
  
The gun sat in Jack's lap as he stroked it with a cloth like he would a kitten. Darien gulped as he watched Jack's calloused hand move the cloth across the barrel. And if possible, the silence in the room became even more unbearable.  
  
But then the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs reached his ears, and he hastily got up from his seat to meet is date at the bottom of the steps.  
  
Before he could reach the steps, however, he heard Jack say, "I don't want to have this talk again," knowing full and well that he hadn't spoken a word the entire time Darien was there.  
  
Darien watched as Jacks face lit up into a small smile showing he was joking, but the real threat that lie beneath was still apparent.  
  
Yes, Darien thought humouredly, fathers were not a force to reckon with.  
  
He approached the living room slowly, wondering what he would say to Mr. Mathis once there. Maybe they would strike up a conversation about the football game that Ilene had said he was watching or maybe the weather.  
  
No, the weather was a bad idea. He wanted to impress Mr. Mathis, not bore him to death. And what topic was boring and had no creativity in it what so ever? Why, the weather of course.  
  
Why was he so worried about impressing Mr. Mathis in the first place? This was not one of his father's fancy dinners that required him to be the utmost gentleman. No, this was a relaxed dinner at the home of a family that was practically strangers, No big deal.Right?  
  
Maybe he was so worked up over first impressions because he wanted to show these people he wasn't some lowlife and that he really was the hero that depicted him to be. But there was a good chance that he'd never see these people ever again; so, why did he worry about what these people thought about him?  
  
Deep inside, a small part of him knew the answer to that silent question he asked himself. But that small part of him was too small to respond, and the question remained unanswered to Darien.  
  
Darien enter the "lion's den" and saw that the lion himself was intently watching a football game on the television. He sat, leaning forward slightly, in a sofa chair, eyeballs glued to the screen.  
  
Darien approached Ken and stopped to the side of him, careful as to not stand in front of the TV.  
  
"Mr. Mathis, I'm Darien Shields," he said, holding his hand out for Ken to shake.  
  
Ken's eyes strayed from the television to look at Darien, but he still watched the football game from the corner of his eye.  
  
Ken couldn't decide on whether he should be nice to the boy or not. He wanted to assume the role of protective father like he had always done before, but he had done a little thinking since last night and realized that some of the things Ilene had told had been true. Whether he liked or not, the boy had saved his daughter.  
  
He could give the boy some credit on a few other things too. Ken had heard how polite he had been to Ilene when he had come in, and manners were something Ken held in high regard. The boy also knew how to dress, unlike the other boys Ken had seen around town who had their pants hanging down below their butts and their underwear showing.  
  
But the well-mannered boy in front of him could be a fake, and Ken hated a fake.  
  
One particular fake came to Ken's mind: His father, the man who had left his mother when she was eighteen and six months pregnant.  
  
Ken had never met his father, and he was damn glad, especially after he found out the whole story. He could still hear his mother's voice as she told him the story when he was fifteen.  
  
"I was eighteen and lonely," she said, her voice distant as she once again relived that part of her life. "My boyfriend Sam had just broken up with me after he realized I wouldn't give him what he wanted. I was heartbroken and thought it was my fault. To ease the pain, I took a walk, not caring where I went or how I got there.  
  
"Well, when I finally did stop walking, I realized I had ended up outside some rundown bar. I was tempted to go inside, but the thought of a drink was as appealing as people make it out to be. I was about to turn around and walk back home, but the door of the bar opened and through it came your father.  
  
"He saw me, looked me over, and flashed a smile in my direction. When I didn't smile back, he asked if something was wrong. I told him everything was fine.  
  
" 'A pretty thing like you shouldn't be here alone,' he had said. He played my weakness, called me beautiful, smart, and whatever else he could come up with.  
  
"I fell for it, and in my emotional state, I ended up falling into his bed. Six months later I started to show, and every kind word he had called me when we met didn't seem to apply to me anymore. He left me, and I quit college and returned home.  
  
"Don't be like your father, Ken. Find that special someone and treat her right. Have a family full of love and happiness. Get the small white house with a picket fence to raise your nice family in. Just don't be like your father."  
  
Ken hadn't let himself be like his father. He had done like his mother had told him, and ended up with the perfect life, unlike his mother.  
  
She had never gotten married, claiming Ken was the only man she needed in her life, but Ken often wondered if the real reason was because she didn't want to risk history repeating itself.  
  
He wasn't about to let history repeat itself either, and he feared it would be Serena that would make the wrong decisions. Not because he thought she was unintelligent, but because she was too naïve. He had to look after his daughter.  
  
Ken stood and took Darien's offered hand. I was time for the questions.  
  
"How old are you?" Ken asked.  
  
Uh-oh, Darien thought, the Third Degree. "Eighteen."  
  
"Where are you attending college?"  
  
"Syracuse, Sir"  
  
"What's your major?"  
  
"Medicine."  
  
"What are your intentions with my daughter?"  
  
Whoa, Darien hadn't expected that one. Sure he figured Mr. Mathis was thinking the question, but he hadn't thought he would voice it. How was he supposed to answer a question like that when he had no idea what his intentions were himself? Honestly, was the only answer that came to mind.  
  
"To be honest, Sir, I don't know what my intentions are. I do not know your daughter well enough to form any intentions that go farther than friendship."  
  
Ken looked good and hard into Darien's eyes. He's not lying, Ken realized.  
  
Ken didn't know if he should be happy or disappointed that the boy was telling the truth. He could be happy because if Serena was interested in the boy, he was a pretty good catch. But, Ken was slightly disappointed because he now had no reason to be mad at him.  
  
Ken did have one last question to ask Darien, and this question, if answered wrongly, could change Ken's whole opinion of Darien.  
  
"Cowboys or Redskins?" Ken asked, his face completely serious.  
  
Darien blinked. Ken wanted to know what football team he rooted for? Oh dear, if he answered wrong, Darien knew that dinner would not be a good one. He decided that honesty must be the best policy, and he told the truth.  
  
"Cowboys."  
  
Ken stared at Darien, his face a mask. Then, one side of his mouth lifted into a smile and Darien became more relaxed.  
  
"Well, Darien, call me Ken. You want to watch the game? It's either that or trying to talk your way into the kitchen."  
  
Ken sat back down in his sofa chair and resumed watching the game.  
  
Darien, more at ease, took a seat on the couch and took this time to get a better look at Ken.  
  
Ken Mathis looked to be in his late forties, and although he seemed to be thinning a little around top, Darien could tell from Ken's profile that he had been a handsome man in his youth. Darien figured Ken was still considered handsome, but it was a more refined kind of handsome, not boyish. A few laugh lines were carved into his face, but they didn't make him seem older.  
  
Yes, Darien liked Ken, much more than his own father, and for some reason, Darien felt a little saddened at the thought. But, he didn't want to think about the sudden emotion, and he began to focus his attention on the game.  
  
Ken realized that he slightly enjoyed Darien's silent company. With his own son too young to enjoy the game of football, it was nice to be in the company of a younger male who did understand the game for once. He couldn't wait until Sammy was older.  
  
Ken watched Darien out of the corner of is eye. Yeah, the boy couldn't be that bad if he was a Cowboys fan.  
  
  
  
There was no way she was going downstairs again.  
  
Serena continued to brush her hair in front of the mirror, the event from downstairs playing over and over in front of her eyes, almost as if the mirror were a television screen. She imagined what she had looked like with hair tousled and her face, makeup free. If it was half as bad as she imagined it, disaster was an understatement.  
  
She sighed and placed her mom's hairbrush the vanity and preceded to fix her hair up into a style that Raye had dubbed the meatball hairstyle. When her hair was finished, she got up from the stool and walked to the window where the sun was already setting.  
  
The setting sun reminded her of a painting she was saw at the local art museum, bright and colorful. It was the perfect backdrop for the bare trees and snow covered ground. The endless array of colors was mesmerizing to watch as the yellow faded into orange, the orange into pink, then to purple, and finally the black of night.  
  
It was sad to see the colors fade away to the dark, but Serena knew that tomorrow would bring another sunset, one more beautiful than today's.  
  
Serena continued to stare at the darkened sky as the first stars began to appear, and she almost forgot about the events from downstairs.  
  
Almost.  
  
"Serena, honey, it's time for dinner!" her mother called.  
  
Damn. Serena had hoped her mother had forgotten about her. Evidently, she hadn't.  
  
"Coming, Mom." Serena called back. Although how soon she would be coming down, she didn't know. A week, maybe?  
  
"Well," Serena told herself, "Running away from your fears will never get rid of them. Eventually they'll catch up with you and bite you in the ass." Although she was trying to be serious and talk herself into going downstairs, she couldn't suppress the image that formed in her mind of Darien chasing her around her house and when he caught her, he.  
  
She shook her head. Those images were not going to motivate her into going downstairs. If those images were motivating her to do anything, it was climbing out her window and sliding down the drainpipe, which, at the moment, seemed like the better alternative.  
  
Serena began to pace back and forth at the foot of her bed.  
  
Risk of embarrassment or drainpipe. Risk of embarrassment or Drainpipe.  
  
"Serena!" her mother called again, this time right outside her bedroom door, causing Serena to jump. "Sweetie, dinner is ready."  
  
Serena sighed. It seemed the decision was already made; she had to go downstairs or else she had to deal with her mother.  
  
She opened her door, and there was her mother, smiling knowingly.  
  
"Problem?" Ilene asked sweetly.  
  
Serena groaned. Her mother just knew her too well. It had to be that relationship of the womb that she once saw on a TV special. It was actually quite interesting to hear the story of a woman who somehow felt that her son was in trouble when she was miles away from him. Serena briefly wondered if her mother had felt anything the night before. Maybe she'd ask later.  
  
"No, Mom. Everything is fine," Serena lied, even though she knew her mother could see right through her lie. But Serena also knew her mother wouldn't comment on it either.  
  
"Well, come on then. You don't want dinner to get cold do you?" Ilene asked, knowing Serena's weakness lay in food.  
  
Serena smiled, knowing what her mother was trying to accomplish. If her mother intended to bribe her with food, who was she to disappoint her? She accompanied her mother down the stairs and into the dinning room where Darien, her father and little brother were already seated. Her father was seated at the head of the table, and surprisingly enough, with Darien to his right. An extra chair had been brought in and placed beside Sammy while the chair that was usually positioned at the other end of the table opposite Ken, had been moved to the other side of Darien. The food was already sitting on the table, teasing them with it's smell.  
  
Serena felt bad for having made everyone wait, and it made her reasons for not coming down seem entirely too selfish. But as she looked at her father and Darien, she noticed that they didn't seem too dejected because of their wait. In fact they looked as if they were content just as they were. As Serena sat down next to Darien, she began to listen to their conversation.  
  
"Can you believe they traded their coach?" Ken asked incredulously.  
  
Darien was shaking his head, a look of disbelieving on his face, "Why in the world would they allow him to leave. Rumor has it that he wasn't being paid enough, but I doubt that. Who wouldn't pay to have him coaching their team?"  
  
Ken was about to respond when Ilene glided through the kitchen door to take her seat beside Sammy. She placed her napkin in her lap and then reached over to put a napkin in Sammy's lap.  
  
"Can we eat now?" Sammy whined.  
  
Serena smiled to herself. Serves him right for taking my brush, she thought while placing her own napkin in her lap.  
  
"Not before we say the blessing," Ilene said. "And because you're so anxious to eat, Sammy, how about you do the honors?"  
  
Sammy sat up straight as a ramrod, proud to have been chosen. He bowed his head and clasped his hands at his chin. His eyes closed causing his long lashes to brush is cheeks that had yet to loose their baby fat. He reminded Serena of a tiny cherub.  
  
Once everyone had followed his example, he started the simple blessing he had been taught by his mother.  
  
"Thank you for the world so sweet," he said in his childishly sweet voice. "Thank you for the food we eat. Thank you for the birds that sing. Thank you, God, for everything. Amen."  
  
A chorus of amen's followed, and then arms began reaching for the nearest dishes.  
  
Serena reached for the mashed potatoes and helped herself to a spoonful. She passed the bowl to Darien, and he gave her the plate with the chicken on it. Their hands lightly brushed during the exchange, and both of them barely noticed the way their stomachs jumped.  
  
Barely.  
  
Serena grabbed the chicken away from Darien as fast as she could without being rude. Her embarrassment from the earlier events was replaced by bewilderment. What had just happened? She glanced at Darien to see if he looked just as confused as she felt, instead of finding him starring at his hand in bafflement, she saw that he had resumed the conversation with her father that he had been partaking in before the blessing.  
  
What just happened was certainly more important than football. But then she wondered: Did he even feel it? She looked at him again, he certainly didn't seem to have felt it.  
  
Serena began to wonder if whatever it was she felt was related to the feeling romance writers are always writing about, the one she always had thought had been something some over imaginative woman had come up with. Or was it? Maybe it was something that happens when you're attracted to a person, and there was no doubt in Serena's mind that she was attracted to Darien. She had been aware of her attraction to Darien since she met him last night, when their eyes met in a clash of bewildered sky versus the endless depths of a churning ocean.  
  
Maybe, Serena thought with a sigh, Darien didn't feel anything because he isn't attracted to me.  
  
But Darien was just as confused as Serena, maybe even more so because of his lack of knowledge in romance novels. Unlike Serena, though, he decided to push that matter to the back of his mind instead of dwelling on it. If he was to dwell on it, he knew he wouldn't be much of a guest because instead of socializing with them, he would retreat to his on little world where he could think everything through logically.  
  
Yes, logically, was the only way to do things if you wanted to do them right. He wasn't spontaneous, and was happy because of it. Orderly was the way he liked things, and any other way, he became panicky.  
  
Some called his fetish a curse, but he called it a gift because he knew that he would succeed in life because of it. He would become the doctor he always wanted to be, even if it as against his father's wishes.  
  
Darien still remembered the day he confessed he was going to be a doctor and not the lawyer his father had wanted him to be. His father's face had turned red, but his hands had remained steady in an amazing restraint, for Darien knew his father had wished to reach out and slap him. It had been the first time he had dared to stand up against his father, and he had won. He had finally become his own man.  
  
"So, Darien, are you going to the parade tomorrow?" Ilene asked after swallowing a bite of mashed potatoes.  
  
Darien turned his gaze to Ilene and smiled lopsidedly, "I haven't really thought about it."  
  
Ilene smiled sadly, but there was a gleam in her eyes. "You should really go. It would should be fun." Then as an after thought, she added, "Serena's going."  
  
Serena's eyes grew, and her cheeks burned as she blushed. She stared unbelieving at her mother, as her body seemed to freeze. Her hand became slack around her fork, and it dropped from her hand to the floor. She didn't even realize it was missing until she heard it clang on the hardwood floor.  
  
Numbly she reached down to grab the fork, her eyes still gawking at her mother. Serena was shaken out of her reverie, however, when her head something very hard.  
  
She groaned and turn her head sideways, and once again she fell captive to Darien's gaze. The pain in her head was forgotten, and so was the fork that still lay on the floor.  
  
But whatever force was holding their eyes together was broken when Ken cleared his throat. Serena blushed and ducked under the table to retrieve the elusive fork. When she brought her head up, fork in hand, she spared a glance at her father but avoided Darien's eyes.  
  
Oddly enough, her father wasn't scowling at Darien as she had been expecting him to be. Instead, he was staring fixatedly at some point on the wall, a look of contemplation etching his features. Weird, she thought, normally Dad would have been glaring daggers at any boy I showed an interest in.  
  
But Serena was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard Darien say, turning to her mother, "You know, Ilene, I think I just might go watch the parade tomorrow after all."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
A.N.: Hoped you liked this chapter. Please give comments, suggestions, and even flames if necessary. Until next time. 


End file.
